Love in the Time of Pharaohs
by IncurablyAwesome
Summary: When Amane and her brother Ryou venture to the palace in search of work, she never expected to fall in love. With the Pharaoh himself, of all people. MP: Sinkshipping, SPs: Gemshipping and Mizushipping
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who don't know: Sinkshipping is AmanexAtem, Gemshipping is TK BakuraxRyou and Mizushipping is Priest SetoxKisara :D

I wanted to start this while I was still 'in the mode' :D But I should warn you that this is just the prologue and I don't plan on updating it in quite a while :/ I need to get my other stories finished XD Anyway, thanks for reading :D :D :D I hope you like this~!

Also; the title is a play on 'Love in the Time of Cholera'. The story isn't based on that movie or anything, I just liked the sound of it~! Lol XD

* * *

><p>It was nearly midday when the two people arrived outside the palace gate. The hot, Egyptian sun bore down upon them and the peasants' rags they wore were literally soaked with sweat.<p>

One was lagging several feet behind; a young girl in her mid teens with long, white hair and gentle brown eyes. Her feet were dragging against the dusty earth, bound in cloth for the meagre protection this offered. The other was barefoot, but didn't seem to notice. He had the same long white hair and brown eyes as his sister and looked to be in his late teens to early twenties.

Finally, the girl let out an exhausted gasp and sank to her knees, panting. "I'm sorry, Ryou; I just can't go any further."

Ryou instantly ran back to her, crouched down and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Amane; we're here, see?"

Bleary-eyed, Amane looked ahead at the unwelcoming palace walls. She let out a sigh of relief; she hadn't realised how close they were.

But her relief was short lived. Suddenly, she froze up. "I don't want to do this, Ryou; I'm scared."

Gently, Ryou put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth gently. "You don't need to be afraid, Amane; I'm going to be right here with you. We need work, and you and I both know that there's no better place to find it than here in the palace."

"But I'm a girl, Ryou! And you're a boy." Amane bit her lip, a tear falling from her eye. "We don't do the same kind of work; what if they separate us?"

Ryou kept rocking her and gently kissed the top of her head. "They won't; I won't let them. And if they do, I'll find you again. I promise."

Amane wiped her eye. "Thank you, Ryou. I know you will. It's just…what if we do badly and get thrown out? Then we'll be moneyless again."

Ryou smiled, trying to reassure her. "We'll always have each other, and that's all we need."

Amane wasn't convinced. She bit her lip.

What could she possibly do? She knew that Ryou wanted them both to be safe; ever since their parents had died six years ago, he had been taking care of her alone.

Amane wished there was something she could do to pay him back. He had done so much for her; she couldn't even list it. And yet, no matter how hard she worked to help share his load, he always worked harder. It tortured Amane to feel so useless.

She didn't want him to worry about her; he already had enough to worry about. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't want to go. She didn't want to be a burden on him.

Nodding wearily, Amane pushed herself off her knees, taking Ryou's offered hand.

She hated being so weak; she tired so easily that couldn't dream of walking long distances, her arms couldn't move anything heavy. And she was always sickly and pale. She wished that Ryou would just give up on her; she never provided him with anything and she dragged him down. She truly was useless. She had to cling to and rest nearly all of her weight on her brother as she staggered the last few metres to the entry to the palace.

There were two guards waiting at the gate. They barred the siblings' way.

Ryou stopped in front of them, gently releasing his hold on Amane. She swayed unsteadily on her feet; she was just so tired...

"My sister and I are here looking for work," Ryou said, keeping his voice level.

The guards looked at each other. "I'm afraid it isn't as simple as that."

"We're willing to stay here all month if necessary," Ryou went on without breaking a sweat. "Don't tell me you don't have any work available; there must be something...anything."

After exchanging a few glances, the guards looked Ryou and Amane up and down. Despite the heat, Amane shivered.

She could only imagine what they must have looked like; two scraggily peasants crawling to the palace as their last hope. At least Ryou was fit and strong. Maybe he would have a chance.

"You can go; your sister shall stay here. We won't have any use for her."

Amane gulped, hanging her head low.

Still, Ryou was unfazed. "I don't believe that's for you to decide."

They looked amused, and burst out laughing. "Whatever you say." One of them turned around. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, calling over his shoulder.

Amane blinked, surprised. They had actually agreed?

Ryou didn't wait around; he grabbed Amane's hand before she could protest and led her after the guard.

The palace wasn't especially large, but next to the tiny lean-tos that Amane had grown up in, it was positively daunting. She clung to Ryou, peering out around herself with a mixture of fascination and fear.

The guard led them to a door. "In here is the person in charge of servants; if he can find work for you then great, if not, it's your bad luck. Go on then," he added with frustration when neither of them moved. "I don't have all day."

Casting one more look at each other, Amane and Ryou entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four years since Kisara's father died, an event which had occurred seven years after the death of her mother.

She prided herself in being independent…at least, independent to the extent that she was still alive. For a young woman with no father or husband living among the peasantry of Egypt, life was rough.

Kisara practically lived in the marketplace where she worked, selling the goods she hand crafted to earn her meagre living. And a meagre living it was; she couldn't even remember the last time she wasn't hungry, and she had been wearing the same clothes ever since her father had passed away. Her unusual blue eyes gazed out from a once-beautiful face that was now caked with dirt and flaking from the burns of her pale complexion being endlessly baked under the sun.

She was there now; seated cross legged on the ground of the market behind the few items she had to sell, her long slender fingers delicately shaping a clay statue.

Kisara was practically working with her eyes closed; they kept drifting shut of her own accord. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore their message; their endless plea for sleep. She gave a frustrated sigh, shooing away the flies that came to settle around her face.

Her father had always called her a survivor. She felt a tear roll down her face at the memory of him. He had been the only person in her life…literally. His death ate into every fibre of her being. The only worldly goods he and Kisara had had stored away, she had spent on his burial. Now, she well and truly had nothing.

A voice sounded above her head. "Hey, you."

Kisara had to resist a scowl. 'Hey, you'? She had sat in this same place every day of her life for more than four years. Surely, whoever it was had at least learned her name.

She looked up at the man. She did indeed recognise him; he was one of the hundreds of faces she had memorised amongst the daily throng of market-goers she saw here. He had done business with her on several occasions. "Yes?" she asked dryly.

He nudged one of the cloths Kisara was selling with his foot. "I'll give you a deben of corn grain for this."

"Three," Kisara said automatically, already expecting him to barter it lower. They always did. "Three debens."

He gave a scowl but didn't leave. "One deben, five kidets."

"Two debens."

"One and six."

"One and eight." Kisara crossed her arms.

After a moment, the man nodded reluctantly. "Done."

He measured out the weigh on Kisara's scales and poured it into a bag handed to him by Kisara, who quickly tied the top and set it aside for later. After taking the cloth, he disappeared without saying another word.

Kisara sighed again, looking at the small amount of grain in the bottom of the sack. It was, at least, enough to stop her from starving…for a while.

She was grateful that her father had left her with a skill, to still earn her living. There were far too many beggars in the marketplace who had not been so lucky; they had lost parents, or husbands, or children…and with them, everything else. They were a sight that even Kisara was now accustomed to.

She uttered a sad sigh. "I miss you, father," she whispered.

It had been four years since her father died. It had also been four years since she last time she smiled.

* * *

><p>Still clinging tightly to her brother with both hands, Amane felt herself begin to shake.<p>

There wasn't much to see upon walking inside. The room was relatively small – but the group of people on the end opposite the door all turned upon their entry, and action which alone was enough to send spires of ice through Amane's already fluttering heart.

Ryou stepped forward slightly, offering a bow as a sign of respect. In a daze, Amane followed suit.

Until now, everything could have been a dream. They could still be in their tiny home, living off their meagre food scraps. They could have never gone to the palace.

But suddenly everything was real. The reality hit Amane like a smack in the chest. Whatever else was going to happen, it was really going to happen; they were finally here. It was beyond her control.

"My sister and I have come looking for work in the palace."

Ryou's voice was clear and firm; to the frightened girl at his side, it sounded deafening. Dazedly, Amane nodded in agreement.

One of the people straightened up. "Leave us," he instructed his companions. After a few quick word of farewell, the others surrounding him filed towards the door.

Amane felt their stares as they passed her. It was almost enough to knock her off her feet. Her grip on Ryou tightened. _I'm scared, brother; please, let's just go home. _

The man who remained where he was walked slowly and calmly towards the two peasants. Amane's breathing all but stopped.

He seemed surprisingly young for a man in such a position as he, and judging by the richness of the garments he wore, the 'man in charge of servants' was certainly not the only position he held.

"My name is Seto," he said abruptly.

"My name is Ryou," Ryou replied cordially. After a moment in which he was clearly waiting for his sister to introduce herself, he added, "This is Amane."

Seto stopped in front of them. "You wish to work in the palace." It was a statement rather than a question.

Ryou gave a respectful nod but said nothing.

"There is no manpower required in the palace at this present time," he said matter-of-factly. "We would have no use for two extra mouths to feed."

Amane's breathing returned. _Please, Ryou; he said they can't use us, so let's go. I'm scared. _

Ryou didn't back down. "Then just take my sister; I'm begging you, sir. We have no means of feeding ourselves at all. I won't leave until I have found work for at least her."

Amane flinched at what Ryou was saying. He had promised her they wouldn't be separated. He had promised…

"There may be an alternative," Seto continued as if Ryou hadn't spoken. His eyes turned scrutinisingly to Amane. She gulped.

"However your sister could not take part."

"That won't be happening," Ryou said instantly.

"Then you will join the rest of the beggars outside the palace."

Ryou didn't answer, but his gaze never faltered.

Seto went on. "There is a shortage of manual labour on a temple currently being constructed in the desert. It is a two days' ride on horseback. If you accept this position, Ryou, you will be provided with food and shelter as well as an income. But…" He looked Amane up and down. "Your sister is not physically capable of surviving the work; she is too sickly and far too weak."

Amane stared at the ground, unable to meet anyone's eye. She already knew that this 'Seto' was speaking the truth.

"I will take her with me and share my earnings with her, if you will not have her taking part in the construction," Ryou said.

Seto lifted an eyebrow. "That is impossible."

Ryou hesitated, suddenly looked much less sure of himself.

"It is true than many of the conscripted workers choose to bring their families with them. However recently there have been…incidents, around the construction site. The Pharaoh has forbidden any non-essential individuals from going anywhere near the temple."

"What kind of incidents?" Ryou wanted to know.

Seto's gaze sharpened. "I am not at liberty to tell you any more than this."

Ryou's fist clenched. "So you're saying I would have to leave Amane behind."

"You shall either leave her to starve or stay here to starve with her."

Amane felt a gentle hand stroke hers. "She is coming with me; I'll take my chances with your 'incidents'. I won't leave her behind."

"This order came from the Pharaoh himself. His word cannot be countermined."

"Go, brother," Amane whispered. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm not leaving you to die."

Amane bit her lip, wishing she knew what to say.

"You say there is a shortage of workers in the building of this temple," Ryou said, addressing Seto. "You need all the workers you can get." He straightened up. "What if I went to work without pay, on the condition that you let Amane stay here in the palace?"

"No!" Amane squeaked pathetically. Neither man paid her any attention.

"It would give you some of the extra manpower the temple needs. I would not be asking for any more than what the other workers earn; I simply want it to be sent to a different place."

Seto's emotionless expression didn't change. "And why should I do that? I have no reason to allow you and special privileges."

"Show some compassion!" Ryou yelled, his voice suddenly rising in tempo. Amane jumped. "We're dying. We'll both die without work. You are our only hope."

"Tell me…what makes you any different from the next person who will come into this room asking for work in the palace?" Seto asked, his voice calm and composed. "You have a family? You're hungry? You're dying?"

Ryou fell silent.

Seto's eyes narrowed.

Amane took a tentative backwards step, still without letting go of Ryou.

"Just consider!" Ryou pleaded. "If so many people come for work, why is there a worker shortage? I will work – I will work for nothing more than enough food to keep my alive – just please, let my sister stay here. Isn't it your responsibility to the palace to let me work?"

Seto scowled. "It is not your place to tell me what my responsibility to the palace is."

"I-"

"If it will get you to leave, I accept your terms," Seto barked suddenly with enough force to make Amane flinch. "But I warn you; if anything – _anything_ – happens to you – you are disabled or killed, or you run away – all support of your sister shall be withdrawn the second this word reaches the palace…which it will."

Amane opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out; not even a choked cry. A chill crept up her spine.

Seto turned away. "You shall leave for the temple within the hour. If you have any farewells to give I suggest you do them quickly."

Ryou was utterly gobsmacked. For all his determination, he still couldn't believe what had just happened. "I…thank you. You have saved us."

"I have condemned you both to death."

* * *

><p>Apparently in Ancient Egypt, the women did actually have a lot of rights :D ^^ They could own land, etc. etc. I'm not trying to portray Kisara or Amane in this chapter as hard done by due to their gender at all, but I'm worried that's how it turned out…oh well :D Just wanted to say that so you won't rip my hair out saying that I know absolutely nothing about Egyptian lifestyle T^T lol ;D I know I'm no Egyptologist, but please don't hate me if I get some facts wrong DX I'm trying~~ *sigh*<p>

I know my characterisation in this chapter was the pits XD Lolz :3 I promise to make it better in later chapters :'D

Please please please review :'D I will love you forever :D :D :D I WUVS YOU *glomp*


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryou, please." The tears that flowed from Amane's eye were already staining Ryou's clothes as she buried her face in his chest. "Don't leave me here. I can't work, I can't do anything; I don't want to be alone."

"Shh." Ryou gently stroked her hair. "I won't be gone forever, Amane; you'll be fine here. The people here will give you food and water, so you'll never be hungry again."

"But you heard what Seto said," she cried. "There's something going on at the temple construction site. What am I supposed to do if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will, little sister, I promise. Would I break a promise to you?"

Amane knew that he wouldn't. "You can't do this," she mewled pathetically.

"I promised our parents that I'd look after you, and it's a promise that I intend to keep."

Amane was silent for a moment. Ryou wrapped his arms around her, rocking the pale, sickly girl back and forth. "It _will_ be okay. We'll figure this out, Amane. We always do."

"Just promise me something, Ryou." Amane looked up at him tearily. "You'll take care of yourself – not for me, for yourself."

"You don't need to worry about me." He kissed her forehead. "That's my job. You just focus on taking care of yourself – I think you'll be surprised at how strong you really are, Amane."

She burst into tears again. "I don't want you to go," she practically wailed.

Smiling reassuringly at her, Ryou gave her one last hug. "I just wish I had something I could leave with you as a memento of me."

"I don't need a memento of you." Amane straightened up, trying to look brave. "You're going to be absolutely fine. You promised."

He grinned. "That's right. You just stay strong, girl; I'm counting on you to look after my sister for me."

Wiping her eyes, Amane nodded bravely.

Giving her hand a squeeze, Ryou turned his attention to Seto. "Okay; I'm ready. Where do I need to go?"

"Follow this hallway out of the palace. You'll come to a group of people with some horses. Give the man in charge there this." He suddenly produced a scroll of papyrus from his robes and scratched a message onto it in hieroglyphs. Amane's eyes boggled. This man could _write_?

Ryou looked equally astonished; his hands grasped the paper tentatively as though he expected it to fall apart when he touched it. It didn't.

"Stay strong," he reminded Amane. "I'll see you again soon."

And then, he was gone.

Amane had never felt more alone.

* * *

><p>"You <em>volunteered<em>? For _free_?"

Ryou nodded. "I had…various reasons to do it."

The man riding his horse alongside him looked as though Ryou were making some kind of joke. "You've made the biggest mistake of your life, friend; this temple is cursed."

"Cursed?"

He gave a long, drawn out sigh. "People who go there to work lose everything; I had a friend to was conscripted. He left a happy man with a life ahead of him. He came back a year later a beggar on the streets with his wife and children starved to death."

Ryou's eyes shadowed. "It sounds like my kind of place; the only thing I have left to lose is staying behind." _Although that doesn't mean she's out of danger, _he thought darkly, remembering Seto's promise to withdraw Amane's support should anything happen to him.

"The curse lies in the temple's location," the man went on, ignoring Ryou's remark. "It's out in the desert within a day's ride of an oasis."

"That doesn't sound all too threatening to me," Ryou said.

He laughed dryly. "You haven't travelled through the desert much, I see; it's thief country out there."

Ryou blinked. "Thief country?"

"Thieves have to inhabit the worst places of Egypt – well away from the Nile and the life it gives us – to evade capture. They congregate around oases; they're the easiest places to live without leaving the desert. Building a temple so close to one is a death wish for anybody working there; to a thief, there's no better prey than an isolated construction project. They're filled with tools, food, clothes, not to mention the salaries of the paid workers like you and I."

Ryou gasped. "And so the workers keep falling prey to these thieves and starving to death?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now he finally understood what Seto had meant. "Why hasn't the Pharaoh cancelled the temple's construction?"

The man laughed feverishly. "You really think the ruler of Egypt cares about a few slaves and conscripted workmen? What are some worthless lives in place of his precious temple? There's no way he'd even postpone the project."

Ryou's blood boiled. "My sister is living in the same palace as this man!"

Before Ryou's companion could respond, they were interrupted by a shout from further down the line of horses and workmen. "Stop talking and conserve your strength! The temple is still four days of riding away."

"Right; sorry!" Ryou called back, getting a few obscure glances from the other riders. Apparently, he wasn't supposed to reply. Nodding embarrassedly, he kept riding in silence, his thoughts returning to his future as a worker on this temple. If anything – _anything _– happened to him, it was Amane who was going to pay the price. If she was thrown out of the palace without him there…he shuddered at the thought. Under no circumstances could he allow that to happen. There was no thief in the world capable of making Ryou break a promise to his sister.

* * *

><p>"Um…Mister Seto?" Amane gulped, unsure what to say. "Wh- what am I supposed to do now?"<p>

Seto looked at her thoughtfully, as though he hadn't really considered this question until now. "Tell me; what are your skills? Can you cook? Sew?"

Hesitantly, Amane shook her head.

"Anything at all?"

"Um…eh…I, ah, I can…" How had she even survived until now? She had no skills at all. She had been completely and utterly dependent on her parents and later Ryou.

He looked particularly unimpressed by how tongue-tied she was. "I see how it is."

Amane shut her mouth, hating herself.

"Business is business. In that case, you'll just have to learn some new skills. I'll take you to the palace tailor; maybe you can learn a thing or two there."

Amane's eyes widened. "I- ah…th- thank-"

"Just stop talking." Seto brushed past her out the door. "Your stuttering is getting annoying."

"Yes, Mister Seto." She didn't move, remaining frozen in place.

"Are you coming or not?" he called after disappearing from view. Amane jumped.

She stuck close to him as he led her further into the palace, but couldn't keep her eyes from wandering over the different rooms they passed.

Seto's brisk pace was difficult to keep up with on Amane's weak, tired legs. It wasn't long before she was lagging well behind him. Eventually, she had to stop to catch her breath. She already wished Ryou were there.

Panting, she straightened up again, looking back down the hallway.

Seto was out of site.

Her mind instantly flew into a panic. Where had her guide gone? She bolted down the hallway, trying to see which way he had gone.

Her heart was pounding. She considered calling out, but couldn't bring herself to raise her voice. She cursed herself for being so weak.

Gulping, she peering into one of the rooms, wondering if she should ask for directions to the palace tailor.

What she saw inside made her pause though, suddenly captivated with interest at what she saw.

There was an elderly man of short stature sitting cross-legged on the floor. Across from his was a much younger man who looked to be in his late teens. It was this man who had caught Amane's attention.

He was wearing the finest clothing Amane had ever seen – it must have been worth more than all the money she had every laid eyes on. Had she seen them simply on the floor it would have been enough to make her stare. As it was, her attention diverted elsewhere; the man himself was impossible to look away from.

His hair was almost unnatural, otherworldly. It rose up off of his head like a giant spiky creature, a tricolour fan of black, purple and blonde. Even with his back to Amane it was obvious to her that he was somebody of position.

The elderly man must have noticed her staring, because the younger suddenly turned around, following his mentor's gaze, and Amane saw his face. She almost let out an involuntary gasp.

His eyes – while not unkind – were enough to send chills down her spine. She quickly lowered her head. They were the most peculiar shade of purple-red she had ever seen, least of all in somebody's eyes. Amane gulped, rooted to where she was standing.

"Do you have some business here?"

Amane jumped at the elderly man's voice, and turned her head to look at him properly for the first time. His hair was styled similarly to the younger man, although it had turned grey with age. Hesitantly, Amane shook her head.

"Then go; a peasant girl has no right to be looking in on a private lesson with the Pharaoh of Egypt."

Amane almost died right there.

This man was the Pharaoh of Egypt? Her head became dizzy. What on Earth was she doing here?

"Ah…I…"

"Get ou-"

"No, Shimon. Wait."

Amane blinked, surprised. It was the young Pharaoh who had spoken. Shimon looked shocked, but did not speak, only kept his purple eyes trained on Amane.

The Pharaoh smiled in a friendly manner. "Are you lost?"

It was all Amane could do to nod.

"Where are you going?" he prompted.

Amane's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish out of water.

"Answer the Pharaoh!" Shimon said with force but little harshness. Amane jumped.

"The palace tailor," Amane squeaked. "I'm to become his apprentice."

"It's quite easy to get there," Shimon told her. "You just have to follow this hallway, turn left and keep walking until the hallway turns left again. He'll be straight ahead of you when that happens."

"Thank you," Amane whispered.

"There's no hurry," the Pharaoh went on, his smile unfaltering. "Come over here; I'll tell you what Shimon is teaching me over here."

Shimon let out an involuntary gasp. "Pharaoh Atem, I must point out that this girl must be in a hurry, and that what you are being taught it far too complex for a woman to comprehend, least of all a peas-"

Atem had already straightened up and strode authoritatively to where Amane was standing. He took one of her hands in his and flashed her his most charming smile. "Why don't you tell me your name?" he asked, deliberately ignoring Shimon's infuriated glance.

Amane didn't look up, but she could feel her cheeks reddening. "A- Amane."

"Well, Amane, I'd like to welcome you to the palace. Come on." Still holding her hand, he led her over to where he had been sitting. When she made no move to sit, he gently pushed down on her shoulder. Sparing one last thought for Seto, and whether or not he actually cared enough about her welfare to search for her when he realised she was gone, she sat, still unable to meet either his or Shimon's eye. Was this a dream? Was she still at home with Ryou?

He ignored Shimon's disapproving look, and picked up the piece of papyrus he had been looking at before Amane had arrived. "These are hieroglyphs, see? Pictures of words."

Despite herself, Amane couldn't help but perk her head up at this. Hesitantly, she took the paper he offered. "I can't read," she mumbled.

"Of course not; she's a peasant and a girl, Atem, not a scribe. Reading is a skill reserved for the elite." Shimon crossed his arms irritably. Atem continued to ignore him, obviously enjoying his annoyance.

"There are thousands of different symbols," Atem explained. "Some represent whole words, others singular sounds."

Amane tried and failed to hide her interest. "It's all very complicated," she observed, feeling like an idiot and not doubting that she sounded like one too.

"Atem-"

Atem cut Shimon off and continued talking to Amane. "There is usually a symbol at the end of each word, representing what the word means," Atem went on, literally basking in the frustrated aura radiating from Shimon. "The first symbols represent the sounds, so 'cat' would be k-a-t, or just k-t, followed by a little picture of a cat to avoid any confusion with a similarly sounding word." He pointed out a relevant word on the paper in Amane's hands.

Her eyes widened with wonder. "Wow…" she breathed. "That actually makes a lot of sense. So when reading the script you can just look at the picture rather than reading the whole word, and if you need further clarification you can look at the rest of the…" She trailed off, noticing for the first time Shimon's disapproving state. She looked down again and didn't continue, wanting to bite her tongue off.

"That's exactly right," Atem declared with satisfaction, casting Shimon a smug sideways glance. Amane began to wonder if Atem was doing this just to annoy him.

"Atem," Shimon began again.

"So in case you didn't guess, this letter here makes the 'k' sound, and this here makes the 't'. There you have it; you've just learnt two hieroglyphs!" He looked extremely proud of himself. Amane couldn't help but blush.

"Atem."

"Yes, Shimon?" Atem said with a slightly put-upon tone, finally acknowledging his teacher's presence.

Shimon sighed. "If you've had your fun, I think it's time we returned to our lesson and let Amare-"

"Amane," Atem interrupted.

"…And let Amane go back to the tailor."

Atem sighed. "Very well." He flashed another dazzling smile in Amane's direction, which caused her heart to leap into an even faster rate than its perpetual fluttering. "I'm terribly sorry I detained you, my dear young lady." Amane noticed him glance back at Shimon and smile again at the enraged look these last words instigated from him.

"Ah- no, don't- um…I mean, thank you. It was very informative."

She jumped gingerly to her feet, as though afraid that they wouldn't support her weight. They almost didn't. Bowing as deeply as she could without toppling over, she turned and made her escape.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :D :D<p>

Note: I know the hieroglyphs wouldn't be representing English letters or words xD it's a phonetic scrpt, so the 'k' and the 't' are just the sound, not an actual letter.

Thanks again :D

~IA


	4. Chapter 4

Seto was waiting for her impatiently when he finally stumbled around the corner to find him with the tailor. He didn't ask what kept her, only turned to the tailor. "So as I was saying, she is here as part of a business arrangement with her older brother. I trust that you'll be able to find something for her to do?"

The tailor, and aging man with soft brown eyes, looked Amane up and down. "I'm sure I can – there's always plenty to do around here."

Seto straightened up. "Excellent; I will leave you, then." He looked at Amane. "You will receive word if anything happens to your brother; in the meantime, I suggest you pray that doesn't happen." On this note, he disappeared down the hallway again.

"Wonderfully pleasant man, that Seto. Pure epitome of happy light-heartedness." The tailor smiled at Amane. Seeing her stunned-mullet look, he laughed. "Don't be so down; not everybody here is as pompous as Seto, and even he's not as heartless as he would have you believe." He leaned a little closer, a twinkle in his eyes. "He just hasn't found the right young lady yet."

* * *

><p>"I haven't really thought about it much," Kisara told the customer, not really certain as to what he was implying. "Why? Is the palace looking for work?"<p>

The customer who was talking to her shrugged. "Not your kind of work; mine. I've heard that there's a much greater shortage of manual labourers than they're letting on. I only brought it up because it looks like they're about to start conscripting and taking slaves again. If you have any male family members, I suggest you all get away from here. Move further down the Nile or something."

Kisara shrugged. "I have no family; it doesn't affect me, as a woman. Although you have my hopes that you and your own family don't end up being conscripted," she added with sincerity.

The man nodded sadly. "Thank you. I suppose that's all one can ask for. Just be wary if you see anybody from the palace coming this way; I'm told they don't give lone women the best treatment."

Kisara nodded her understanding. "I'll keep that in mind; thank you." She was genuinely surprised; it was rare to find people among the peasantry who expressed genuine – or even pretend – concern for anybody outside their own immediate family.

After a short pause, the man turned his attention back to their sale. "So, how much did you say you wanted for this pot again?"

"This?" Kisara picked up the pot, weighing it in her hands absentmindedly. "Let's see…how much are you offering?"

* * *

><p>"My name is Ashai, by the way," the tailor said. "I don't believe I mentioned it."<p>

"Mine is Amane," Amane said, over the top of the pile of linen she was now holding. "Where did you want me to put this, Master Ashai?"

"Right here-" He pointed. "-and Ashai will do just fine, Amane. Can't have you feeling intimidated by little old me; I'm sure just being here is scary enough as it is."

Amane laughed and nodded. "Everything is so big; it's hard to believe this is really happening."

"Everyone feels that way when they first arrive. I certainly did, thirty years ago."

Amane stared at him. Just how old was he?

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll settle right in, just so long as you do whatever you're told and don't rock the boat."

Amane nodded again in understanding. She was good at doing as she was told – she didn't always get it right, but she still found it easier than, well, showing initiative and thinking for herself. She reddened when she realised this; she really didn't have much of a mind of her own. She had always just done whatever Ryou or her parents had told her.

"Ma- Ashai?" she asked hesitantly once she had put the linen down. "What can you tell me about the Pharaoh?"

Ashai looked at her. "The Pharaoh? Well, you may have heard that he's only recently risen to his throne; his father passed away only a month ago, gods rest his soul."

"Oh."

"The man himself, though; Atem. He's…quite a character. As a boy, he always took great pleasure in annoying his teachers – he still does, since he's still taking lessons."

At this, Amane smiled, knowing this from firsthand experience.

"But even so, he's a good man; he always tries to do what's best for the kingdom." Ashai sighed. "Although, if you want my honest opinion, I can't help but feel as though he lets some of the palace superiors push him around a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Ashai chewed his lip thoughtfully. "It's only because he's young and relatively inexperienced; a lot of the major decisions concerned with the running of the kingdom are left to some of the older people – you know, Seto and the like. They come up with their schemes and present them to him, and he just has to give them an okay. I'm certain that before long he'll have learnt the ropes and he'll be running the kingdom singlehandedly in no time, but until then…there's always the possibility that some of his subordinates are doing things behind his back."

Amane frowned, digesting all of this. "There really is a lot that goes on in the palace that the rest of the Egyptian citizens don't know about," she said finally.

Ashai burst out laughing. "You can say that again. Now come on; let's get you into some proper clothing and then we can eat. You look starving."

Amane's head shot up. "Can we really?" she breathed in awe. "Thank you, yes. Thank you very much."

* * *

><p>The amount of food and water carried by their pack camels and horses for the four day journey was actually enough so that Ryou received more than he usually ate in twice that time. It was the first time in – well, his entire life, that he hadn't been hungry.<p>

Although he couldn't say the same for the slaves who were also travelling with them. His heart clenched whenever he glanced in their direction. They were people just like him, most of them peasants who had been forced to sell themselves into slavery in order to pay their debts. As a paid worker, he received notably better treatment.

Although this knowledge wasn't enough to entice Ryou to share his rations with them. He felt the guilt stabbing at his chest with such force it almost hurt whenever he ate while they sat only metres away with nothing, but he just couldn't bring himself to give up his food. He was sick to death of being hungry.

The four days passed with relatively little conversation and even less worth remembering. Contrary to what Ryou would have expected, they travelled during day and slept at night when the sand was cool enough to touch. The steady plodding of hooves in sand and the panting of his companions' breaths soon became a familiar rhythm.

It was around dusk on the fourth day that their destination finally came into site. At first, the small assembly of mud-brick buildings and half-constructed temple was easy to mistake for a desert mirage, but as they drew closer and it stayed clear in their vision, it became apparent that they were almost there.

After four days of riding in silence, this knowledge revitalised Ryou – and the rest of the travellers. They picked up speed.

Despite his excitement for seeing his new home – or whatever else he could possibly call it – there was a feeling of deep dread hanging inside Ryou's chest. The other worker's words rang in his ears like a constant buzz. _It's thief country out there._

He pushed the thought aside. Whatever happened now, it was down to the hands of fate – and his own sheer determination to protect his sister. This was his line of thinking when they finally drew into the workers' camp.

Ryou and his travelling companions slid down off their mounts uttering grateful sighs, glad to be on their feet again after a day's riding. Holding the horse's reigns, Ryou took in his surroundings. Everything was as he had expected it to be; no sign of thieves at all. He gave a contented smile. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :D Sorry about my slow updates -_- not just in this story, but in everything :'D<p>

I hope you thought this chapter was okay :3 I don't actually like it that much. I didn't like making it that Ryou wasn't sharing his food with the slaves; I don't want to portray him as being selfish of callous, I'm trying to make a point about what a dog-eat-dog world it is among the workers :/

Reviews are very much loved :D They makez me very happy x3 I know this story isn't the best, so any concrit you can offer would be worth pure gold to me o/

Anyways~ Thanks again :D :D Ai wuffles you gaiz T^T

~IA


End file.
